


Hanging Around

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>First published 2008.08.04</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Around

"This was your idea, you can take the blame!" she snapped, twisting her body in a vain attempt to reach the rope.

"No... no... no. This was both of us. You wanted to see if we could act out the time we slid down the lift shaft in New New Earth!" His manner was pompous and a bit too calm for her liking.

"All I said was that I felt a bit left out because Cassandra had taken over my body at that particular time! And it was your idea to try it naked!" She was really quite worked up now, he noticed.

"Weeell..." he said, eking out the vowel, "it could have been good. It could have been brilliant!" He knew he sounded too cheerful but he couldn't help himself.

"Doctor, in case you hadn't noticed, we are hanging from a chandelier in the stairwell of my fathers mansion. We are one hundred percent stuck and stark naked. You know what my mother said she would do if she caught sight of your willy again, don't you?" She dripped with anger.

"You won't let her, though, will you, Rose?" This had made him pause for thought.

"Oh, shut up! Just how are we going to get down?" She stopped wriggling hoping that, just maybe, some of that Timelord intelligence might kick in. She was wrong.

" **I don't know!** But it's good though, isn't it? Aye? Aye?" He swung his legs to and fro.

"No, it is not, it's bloody uncomfortable! Why do I have to go in front?" She really was a bit too tense for him, maybe he could relax her?

"Really, Rose, I am a man and I am naked. I do need some sort of protection!" he tried to sound hurt.

"And I don't? What is that sticking in my back?" She tried to look behind her.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, but your rear end does look rather appealing from here." He had no sense of timing.

"You can forget about that completely, maybe forever at this rate!" she snapped back at him.

"Oh...!" He sounded deflated and Rose felt the familiar tugging at her heartstrings.

"Go on then, but hurry up! We've got to figure a way of getting down before Mum gets back!" She had, once again, relented. "What would your other self say if he could see us now?"

"He would probably say, 'nice one, Doctor, give her one from me'!" 

And he did!


End file.
